


resurrected parents and nervous boyfriends

by ravenclawcatastrophe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence, Draco is insecure, Drarry, Gen, Harry's parents come back to life au, Pansmione - Freeform, hermione is a disaster gay™️, jily, slight angst (i'm sorry), teddy is a smol bean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawcatastrophe/pseuds/ravenclawcatastrophe
Summary: Harry and Draco come home from work to find a..... surprise, to say the least. How will this affect their already hectic lives?-Or, Harry's parents are back from the dead. Hooray!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is my first fic! it's really shitty so,, pls ignore that!!!! i hope y'all enjoy! 
> 
> also i do not own harry potter because if i did drarry would be canon. joanne k rowling can fight me.

Harry and Draco are just walking in the door, home from another tiring day of work, work, and more work, when they see two familiar faces. Hermione’s hair is bushy as ever in the humidity, and Pansy’s steel grey eyes are alight with excitement.

“Harry.” Hermione says, her voice quavering, “The prophecy. It's come true.”

“What do you-” he starts, and then realization dawns over him. “They've come back? But… I… what?”

“I know it's a lot to take in.” Pansy says, her voice missing its usual bored bite. “They're in the kitchen. We've used some of your veritaserum, I hope you don't mind. We had to check them, just in case.”

“Harry.” Draco says, his silver eyes apprehensive, “Can we talk for a minute? In private?”

Harry nods, and follows Draco into the drawing room of their house in Godric’s Hollow.

“What's wrong, love?” Harry asks, apprehensive of the worst. Draco doesn't love him anymore, or he can't deal with all of Harry's baggage now.

“What if they hate me?” 

“What? How can you even say that, Dray? You're an amazing man, and you care about me. Not to mention you're incredibly dashing.” Harry replies, smirking at the last bit.

“Harry, I was a Death Eater.”

“You were forced.”

“So? I could've died nobly like a lot of people did. I'm no better than him.”

“Don't you dare say that. Of course you are. And you want to know why?”

“Fine. Why, then?”

“Because you know what love is, and you know that it is not weak. It's strong as balls.”

Draco snorts, and soon they've both dissolved into fits of laughter. 

“Let's go meet my parents.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought this sucked,, but some of y'all liked that short-ass first chapter so??? it's ya boi back with another chapter:') 
> 
> once again i don't own harry potter because if i did everyone would be gay and no one would be dead cause i'm That Writer Who Never Kills Any Characters™️

When Harry and Draco enter the kitchen, Hermione and Pansy are already there, but neither of them notice. They both stop short at the sight of Harry’s parents. Hermione has told them they were back, and they knew that, in theory, but seeing them in the flesh was something entirely different.

Harry is frozen with shock. Draco is frozen with fear. Shock and fear are interchangeable, really, so who's to say what's really going on in their heads? 

Still scared out of his damned mind, Draco is the first to break out of his shock. He nudges Harry’s foot with his own, who comes to attention with a start. Old habits never fade, Draco thinks. 

Just then, Harry seems to notice Hermione and Pansy standing off to the side. 

“You're sure you've checked them? They're not Death Eaters?” Draco flinches at the words out of Harry's mouth. Harry apologetically grabs his hand as way of compensation. 

Quite suddenly, there is a snort from the direction of Harry's parents. 

“I’d become a Death Eater when pigs fly! On their own, that is. Not enhanced by a charm.” Everyone's eyes flick to Harry's mother, sitting there calmly on a bar stool, looking as though she hadn't died twenty-two years ago and only just come back to life. One would think it would give you at least a bit of jet lag. 

“But Lily-Flower, you said that exact same thing about dating me! It would not be good for you to become a Death Eater, you know.”

“I was fifteen, James, I thought you were a right sodding git when we were fifteen.”

“Oh, how you wound me!” James exclaims, clutching his chest in mock hurt.

“Oh, sod off. I married you, didn't I? I had your child, for Christ's sake!” Lily says. Harry likes the way that she still uses Muggle sayings, even though she hasn't been part of the muggle community for a long while.

“Actually, speaking of which, where's our baby boy?” James asks, and Harry hurts knowing that they missed so much of his life.

“Er, well, you know how I told you you'd died and been resurrected because of a prophecy?” Hermione asks, and James and Lily nod. “Well, ah, itmayhavebeentwentytwoyearssinceyoudied.”

“What? I didn't quite catch that last bit.” James says, confused.

“She said it's been twenty-two years since your death. And, in answer of your first question, I'm your son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this is so short (again hngggg). i'm bad at writing long chapters unless i'm sitting in the back of my local peet's coffee with my laptop and a medium chai latte so,,,,,, oof.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back! ur fave bad fanfic writer!!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> lol anyways i wrote another shit chapter have fun! leave a comment if you want more or if you wanna give me prompts for future chapters *wink wink nudge nudge* ;')

"You're Harry?" Lily says, at the exact same time that James says;

 

"So you're telling me that I'm forty-three? I missed my son's--er, your--entire childhood?"

 

Harry rubs the back of his neck, a habit he picked up after the war. "Er, yeah, you sort of did. I missed you though. I missed you so much." Harry says, and that's when the tears start to fall. And then Lily and James have wrapped him in the strongest hug he's ever felt, and he feels something that has never come easy to him;  _contentment._ He is the happiest he thinks he's ever been.  

 

The trance is broken when 6-year-old Teddy walks into the room. 

 

"Papa? Dada? You're home! Hi Aunty Pansy and Aunty Hermione!" He says, the excitement evident in his voice. Hermione laughs.

 

"Hey, bud. By Merlin, you've gotten big!" Pansy says while crouching down to hug Teddy, and Hermione looks at her with so much love. Pansy has a surprising soft spot for children, and Hermione has a soft spot for her fiancee's love of children. 

 

"Dada? Papa?" Lily asks, and Harry and Draco share a look. They should've told them before Teddy got downstairs, but oh well. Planning has never been either of their strong suits. 

 

"Dada, why does that guy look like you?" Teddy says, pointing at James. 

 

"Hey, Bear." Harry says, picking Teddy up off of the ground. And then he addresses Lily's question. "Oh, er, he's not actually mine. I'm his godfather." 

 

"Why does he look like you, Dada?" Teddy asks again.

 

"Er, well, you know how my mom and dad died, like yours did?" When Teddy nods, Harry continues. "Well, they came back to life, because of a prophecy." Harry finishes, and Teddy's face lights up with pure joy.

 

"Does that mean that my parents will come back, too?" He asks, and he sounds so exited that it shreds Harry's heart into even smaller pieces.

 

"No, Bear. Only mine. I'm sorry."

 

"Oh. Okay. Can we share parents, then?" Teddy replies, and Harry can't help but chuckle at that.  

 

"Of course, Bear." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i am deeply sorry about the mess that is this fic. i'm trying,,,,, i swear. it really sucks right now but at least there's teddy :'))))


	4. a note

i'm sorry!!!! this isn't an actual chapter i just wanna know smth. 

OKAY SOO i have a better idea for a harry's parents come back to life au that would be better written and like overall better. do y'all want me to do that or continue w this fic? lmk in the comments please :)

thanks,

author

**Author's Note:**

> lol this sucks but,,,,, hopefully more chapters soon? i am deeply sorry abt this entire story. it's sucky, i know. lmao bye y'all see ya soon ig.


End file.
